


Ski-Fall.

by malfoible



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2652086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoible/pseuds/malfoible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Grand Hotel Kronenhof, Pontresina, absolutely beautiful. and Gold liqueur very tasty too.</p></blockquote>





	Ski-Fall.

Q was on a plane to Zurich, the in-flight gin and tonic had barely taken the edge off his anxiety.  
It wasn't exactly the flying that got to him, more the fact one was strapped into a flying metal tube sitting on top of a hundred and fifty tons of aviation fuel which could erupt at any minute.

He hadn’t needed to go himself. He had a whole section full of assistants to do his every bidding, but he had wanted to go…wanted to see James... Q missed him.

Missed cooking together in their kitchen…missed snuggling together on their sofa… missed waking up legs tangled together… missed James smile… his lips… his kisses…missed the way he looked at you as if you were the most important person in the world… missed how his eyes darkened with passion….

007 had made a request for some extra equipment and Q had decided to go himself.  
Without telling James

The flight to Zurich was less than two hours.  
Then there was the train to Pontresina, then a short taxi ride to the Grand Hotel Kronenhof.  
Q laughed as the taxi pulled up outside, this was definitely a 007 Secret Agent hotel, a magnificent chateau with fine dining, a sauna, solarium and even a billiard room.

He checked in and went to his room. It only took a couple of minutes to access the hotel register to find Bond’s room and even less time to recode the key card so he could gain access.

He entered the room warily but as he expected Bond was absent, no doubt working his mission.

He left a small case with the new equipment on the table by the bed and locking the door again decided that since he was here in this beautiful ski resort he should take advantage

The hotel had everything he needed and soon he was riding a chair lift to the summit.  
About half way up, the opposite chair coming door, contained a familiar figure.  
Bond was laughing and talking with an attractive woman.

Q’s head was covered with the hood of his suit and he was wearing goggles but after a brief glimpse at the other chair he looked stonily ahead.

Something about the stillness of the man caught Bond’s attention and he turned round to watch the chair ascend.  
From behind, even in a ski suit, the figure looked awfully familiar.  
He couldn’t help the smile that crossed his face.

He made an excuse to his companion when they reached the foot and he was soon riding upwards again.

Almost at the top, the slight figure in the bright blue suit was noticable, skiing gracefully downwards.

Stepping off the lift Q was delighted with the view and the clean fresh air.  
He pushed to the back of his mind the sight of James with a woman.  
He had always felt uncomfortable with this part of James work, seduction was a unpleasant way of intelligence gathering but Q had accepted it, or thought he had.

The mountain air worked its magic, you really couldn’t be downhearted In a place such as this.  
He set off down the slope.  
He felt exhilarated, had forgotten how much he enjoyed skiing…faster and faster he went.

Bond raced after the younger man impressed by his speed and ability.  
They had never skied together, he couldn’t remember Q ever mentioning skiing but from his skill and his speed he must have done this many times.  
Bond raced faster and faster, his heavier weight adding speed but still he couldn’t catch the younger man.  
He pushed harder imagining being chased by hired assassins, faster and faster.

Q slowed as the slopes evened out near the foot, skiing back and forth not ready to give up yet, not wanting to stop.

Bond took his chance and barged into him, making him sit down hard.

“OOOmph” 

James lifted the goggles off his face and pushing him gently onto his back looked into his eyes, smiling, then kissed him soundly.

After the first shock, Q returned the kiss and James rolled on top of him rocking back and forth.

“Good to see you 007, but are you really trying to shag me through seventeen layers of clothing?”

“It’s been a while, I’ve missed you.”

“Missed you too but lying down with skis on, not so comfortable.”

James laughed and climbed to his feet pulling Q up and back into his arms, pushing the hood off so he could comb through the thick brown waves. He held Q’s face, kissing and nibbling on Q’s bottom lip.

Q melted into him for a few seconds then tugging the short hairs on the back of his neck pulled his head up.

“Hotel. Warm. Bed.” He twinkled.

“You read my mind.”

They made their way back to the hotel and up to Bond’s room.

“Where is your luggage?”

“I have my own room. I thought you may want to keep your distance. The equipment you want is on the table. Do you want to go over it now?”

Q laughed at the look on James face. “Guess not.”

“What I want is you in my bed, you can collect your luggage later, not that you’ll be needing clothes for a while…”

Q laughed as Bond threw him on the bed and managed to get them both naked in under two minutes.

They made love fast and furious.

James was often like this after a mission…forcefull and passionate…as if wanting to reclaim Q…prove himself. 

Afterwards they lay sated…kissing…talking…dozing…

They were woken by the telephone; would Monsieur like a table for dinner this evening?

Monsieur would not. He rapidly ordered a large amount of room service.

They were still naked when the food arrived…Q pulled the sheet over his head and Bond pulled on a robe…they ate in front of the fire, legs crossed, still touching, the firelight giving the room a rosy glow. After they had eaten James poured a small measure of liquid into a glass.

“Try this? I thought of you the first time I tasted it, I was going to bring you some home.”

Q took the glass but held onto James finger, he dipped the finger into the liquid then sucked it into his mouth. He licked and moaned and did it again.

“Mmm, like melted Toblerone but with an added kick…delicious.”

Q sucking on his finger being incredibly erotic, James pushed him back down onto the rug.

The love making was slower this time…sensuous… they knew each other so well now…their likes, which touch sent them over the edge…full of love and affection…the end result the same…coming together.

Drowsy, the warmth of the fire keeping them cosy, they slept wrapped together.

Waking they took a shower then discussed the mission and Q showed 007 the surveillance kit before they climbed back into the bed.

“How long do you think? How long before you can come…home?” Q leaned over Bond tracing shapes on his chest.

Bond stroked his cheek.. “Hopefully only another couple of days, end of the week at most. Could you stay? Will you stay?” He leaned up and kissed his lover.

“I’m not sure I should. I wouldn’t want you to compromise…the mission..I think I better go back tomorrow and you get finished as quick as you can.”

007 nodded and pulled him down for another kiss. “I’ll be back by the weekend. I swear. I miss you.”

“Earlier, in the snow, you said that and also” It’s been a long time…”Did you mean with me or…”

Bond’s eyes filled with warmth… “You have never asked me. You are entitled to ask me but you never have. For the record, since we have been together, the whole time we have been together, from the very first time we slept together, made love, fucked, I have never done any of the above with anyone else. I love you too much."

Q’s eyes filled up and he bit back his emotions, he chuckled when James continued.

“And I’ll have you know I was pretty damn good at the whole seduction game, I’ve had to work a whole lot harder since I’ve given it up.”

“Hence the extra surveillance needed.”

“But well worth it, especially since I get to sleep with the delivery boy.”

"If i'm heading home tomorrow 007, you'll not be doing much sleeping."

**Author's Note:**

> Grand Hotel Kronenhof, Pontresina, absolutely beautiful. and Gold liqueur very tasty too.


End file.
